Wolkvacht's fanfiction/ De Wraak van de BloedClan
Wolkvachts fanfiction/ De Wraak van de BloedClan BELANGERIJK Deze fanfiction gaat over de gebeurtenissen na de dood van Schruk de leider van de BloedClan, maar heeft niets te maken met wat er echt na deze gebeurtenis plaatsvond in de series. Ik heb dit allemaal zelf geschreven en het zou leuker zijn als het zo gegaan was vind ik (waarom zul je wel merken) dus daarom schrijf ik dit. En ja, de namen Gothelo en Bonk zijn van de Zilvervlerk serie. PROLOOG Gothelo voelde het bloed door zijn lichaam stromen, er was veel lawaai op de open plek hij had net een poes van zich afgeworpen en haar een stevige mep verkocht toen ze probeerde weg te rennen. Hij was anderhalve keer groter als de meeste van zijn tegenstanders dus hij had niet veel moeite. Naast hem was zijn beste vriend Bots in het gevecht met een grote witte kater en achter hem lag een poes met rosse vlekken onder het gewicht van Bonk, er kwam een witte kater Bonk van de poes afduwen maar Bonk gaf zich niet snel over en kon erg goed terugvechten tegen de witte kater terwijl de verminkte poes op adem kwam, daarna schiette ze de witte kater te hulp. Gothelo’s massieve zwarte lichaam werd even uit evenwicht gebragd toen er een kater met een misvormde poot tegen hem op vloog, hij lachte even ‘wat voor een misbaksel denk jij dat je bent!’ Hij hief zijn poot omhoog op zijn tegensdander neer te meppen maar de die ontweek de scherpe klauwen van Gothelo ‘Wie denk jij wel dat je bent? Ik ben de commandant van de WindClan en dit zal ik jouw betaald zetten! Het bos is van de Clans!’ Hij sprong op Gothelo af maar die zette een stapje opzij waardoor de WindClankat tegen een boom knalde ‘Haha met dat misvormde pootje zal je niet veel kunnen doen’ Gierde Gothelo het uit ‘Mij verslagen? Wie wil je daarvoor meebrengen?’ De commandant probeerde recht te komen ‘De SterrenClan zal mij altijd bijstaan’ hij maakte zich klaar om opnieuw op Gothelo te springen ‘Ga jij maar huilen bij je SterrenClan’ Gothelo boorde zijn nagels in de keel van zijn tegensdander. Wat een zielig katje dacht Gothelo. Opeens zag hij het levenlooze lichaam liggen van een BloedClankat, er stond een vuurode kat bij, eerst kende hij de dode kat niet, maar toen zag hij dat het Schruk was ‘Schruk!’ Riep hij ‘Schruk is dood!’ Zijn stem galmde door de open plek, de BloedClan katten wisten niet wat ze moesten doen, ze verzamelde zich in een groep en vluchte terug naar de Tweebeenplaats ‘Dit zetten we jullie betaald vuile boskatten!’ Riep Gothelo, knoop dat goed in jullie oren! Hoofdstuk 1 'Wat kunnen moeten we nu doen?' Jammerde Bonk hij legde het stuk kip voor de poten van Gothelo. Het was de dag na het gevecht en twee katten zaten in een steegje 'Schruk is dood, er is niets dat we kunnen doen' jammerde Bonk verder 'Zwijg ik probeer na te denken!' Riep Gothelo 'is dit trouwens het enige wat je kon vinden' vroeg hij toen hij naar het kleine stukje kip keek aan zijn poten. Hij zette zijn klauwen erin 'je stelt me teleur Bonk, zoals altijd' hij staarde Bonk vurig aan 'Het spijt me, alles is al op!' 'Ik heb je excuses niet nodig jij elendig stuk vogelstront' Gothelo dacht even na 'zeg tegen alle andere dat ze morgen avond als De Toren elf keer slaat allemaal naar het stadspark moeten komen' 'tuurlijk Gothelo' en Bonk trippelde weg 'Heb je plannen Gothelo?' een zwarte met witte kat kwam van achter de vuilnisbak uit zijn blauwe halsband versierd met scherpe hondentanden. Hij likte even aan een wonde aan zijn voorpoot 'Die boskatjes kunnen aardig krabben' 'Ja, Ice maar ik neem wraak' zei Gothelo 'Ik ben nu leider van de BloedClan en ik zal als het moet elke kat die in mijn weg staat af te slachten' hij draide zich om en ging zitten 'Daar ben ik zeker van Gothelo' zei Ice 'Wat is je plan' vroeg Ice 'morgen' zei Gothelo 'Morgen, midden in de nacht vallen we aan, elke Clan, alle vier zullen we één voor één uitroeien we vragen aan Slagtand voor meer informatie over hoe het bos is ingedeeld en dan plannen we deze avond op een vergadering onze strategie' Ice staarde even naar Gothelo 'vertel Snake over mijn plannen. Nee wacht vertel elke kat over mijn plannen dit kan niet mislukken' Ice knikte en ging weg 'Die boskatten zullen niet weten wat hun overkomt' dacht Gothelo 'ik zal wraak nemen... voor Schruk!' Binnenkort